dontstarvefandomcom_zh-20200214-history
沃爾夫岡的台詞
This page lists Wolfgang's Quotes which are spoken when the player examines an in-game item or object. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. 沃爾夫岡 Tools 基本遊戲 * Axe- "Chop!" * Luxury Axe- "Fancy axe more good for chop." * Shovel- "Dirt Spoon!" * Regal Shovel- "Fancy shovel is good hole maker." * Pickaxe- "Pick!" * Opulent Pickaxe- "Fancy pickaxe do better smash." * Razor- "My skin is too strong for hairs!" * Razor (can't shave)- "That cannot be shaved." * Razor (nothing left)- "I cannot shave when there are no hairs." * Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- "I will wait until he is not looking." * Hammer- "Needs sickle!" * Pitchfork- "Reminds me of childhood." 多人版饑荒 * Lucy the Axe- "Wolfgang like a sharp missus." * Feather Pencil- "Wolfgang must stick pinky out when holding it." * Brush- "For brush really strong hair!" * Saddle- "Just need creature mighty enough to hold me!" * War Saddle- "We ride like kings!" * Glossamer Saddle- "Butterflies feel soft under Wolfgang's strong butt!" * Saddlehorn- "I won't hurt you, hair cow!" * Salt Lick (normal, burning, and burnt)- "Heh heh. Hair cow has funny tongue!" 船難 * Machete- "Ah! I like this!" * Luxury Machete- "Machete is decadent!" Lights 基本遊戲 * Campfire and Fire Pit (upon being built)- "Good bye dark times!" * Campfire and Fire Pit (high)- "Is too much fire!" * Campfire and Fire Pit (normal)- "Is good fire!" * Campfire and Fire Pit (low)- "The fire is not hot enough." * Campfire and Fire Pit (embers)- "The darkness is coming!" * Campfire and Fire Pit (out)- "Uh oh. It turned off." * Torch- "I attack night with fire stick." * Miner Hat- "Lamp for put on head." * Torch and Miner Hat (out)- "Oh no! The light is gone!" * Pumpkin Lantern- "Now is actual head! Wolfgang afraid!" * Lantern- "It keeps me safe from dark." 巨人王朝 * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit- "Goodbye dark times!" * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (high)- "Is too much fire!" * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (normal)- "Is good fire!" * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (low)- "The fire is not cold enough." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (embers)- "The darkness is coming!" * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (out)- "Uh oh. It turned off." * Moggles- "Mole skin is stretchy." 多人版饑荒 * Mushlight (off)- * Mushlight (on)- * Mushlight (burnt)- * Glowcap (off)- * Glowcap (on)- "Tall mushy-room make very pretty light!" * Glowcap (burnt)- * Willow's Lighter- "Is tiny firebox!" 船難 * Chiminea (upon being built)- "Be safe from wind, little fire." * Chiminea (high)- " * Chiminea (normal)- " * Chiminea (low)- " * Chiminea (embers)- " * Chiminea (out)- " * Bottle Lantern- "Is good way to keep darkness back." * Obsidian Fire Pit (upon being built)- "Hearty fire warms Wolfgang's bones." * Obsidian Fire Pit (high)- " * Obsidian Fire Pit (normal)- " * Obsidian Fire Pit (low)- " * Obsidian Fire Pit (embers)- " * Obsidian Fire Pit (out)- " * Tar Lamp- "Lamp is so little, dainty." * Buoyant Chiminea (upon being built)- "Wolfgang will make fire at sea." * Buoyant Chiminea (high)- " * Buoyant Chiminea (normal)- " * Buoyant Chiminea (low)- " * Buoyant Chiminea (embers)- " * Buoyant Chiminea (out)- " Survival 基本遊戲 * Backpack- "Is for carry more thing." * Piggyback- "Smelly bag!" * Bird Trap- "I will catch bird!" * Bug Net- "Catch bugs." * Fishing Rod- "Is for get fishy from pond place." * Straw Roll- "Nap time!" * Fur Roll- "So comfy!" * Tent- "It is time for a mighty nap." * Trap- "No trap can hold me!" * Honey Poultice- "I can fix me!" * Healing Salve- "It makes me feel alive!" * Umbrella- "The rain hurts my mighty skin." * Compass- Depends on location. Potential lines include: North, Northeast, East, Southeast, South, Southwest, West, Northwest. * Compass (generic)- "All directions, but no directions." * Compass (broken)- 巨人王朝 * Insulated Pack- "Furry bag." * Luxury Fan- "Ha! Is as big as head!" * Siesta Lean-to- "Napping place." * Siesta Lean-to (can't sleep)- "Wolfgang have principles against siesta at night." * Siesta Lean-to (monsters)- * Siesta Lean-to (hungry)- "Wolfgang take siesta after eating time." * Siesta Lean-to (in cave)- "Wolfgang is tense, too tense to relax." * Tent (overheating)- * Tent (burnt)- "Nothing left to nap in." * Siesta Lean-to (burnt)- "Napping place is gone." * Thermal Stone- "This round rock is like my head!" * Thermal Stone (frozen)- "Brrr! Is cold rock!" * Thermal Stone (cold)- "Rock is a little bit cold." * Thermal Stone (warm)- "Is pretty normal rock." * Thermal Stone (hot)- "Is hot enough for Wolfgang!" * Pretty Parasol- "I do not like tiny umbrella." 多人版饑荒 * Telltale Heart- "Blib blup! Blib blup! Blib blup!" * Booster Shot- "EeeeEEeeEEE!!" * Waterballoon- "Is very squishy-wobbly!" * Whirly Fan- "It's so twirly when I run! Haha!" * Whirly Fan (broken)- * Bernie (held and inactive)- "Is so cuddly!" * Bernie (active)- "Is so brave!" * Bernie (broken)- "Is so broken." * Bundling Wrap- "Is for hiding goodies." * Bundling Wrap (unable to bundle, no items)- * Bundled Supplies- “Is little surprise inside, maybe." 船難 * Thatch Pack- "Wolfgang can carry more on powerful shoulders!" * Booty Bag- "Sounds like jingles." * Sea Sack- "Wolfgang can carry even more things!" * Chef Pouch- * Tropical Fan- "Ha! Is as big as head!" * Silly Monkey Ball- "Haha! Stupid monkey men." * Tropical Parasol- "I do not like tiny umbrella." * Anti Venom- "I should try to flex poison out of veins." * Palm Leaf Hut- "Wolfgang deserves to live in luxury." Food 基本遊戲 * Crock Pot (empty)- "Empty pot make Wolfgang think hungry thoughts." * Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "This take long time." * Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "Is almost cook!" * Crock Pot (finished)- "Is time to eat!" * Crock Pot (failed to add item)- "Bah! Useless." * Bee Box- "Many bees!" * Bee Box (no honey)- "It has no honey." * Bee Box (some honey)- "Bees are busy." * Bee Box (full of honey)- "Is ready for harvest!" * Basic and Improved Farm- "I will grow mighty crops here!" * Basic and Improved Farm (growing)- "Grow my little friends! Grow!" * Basic and Improved Farm (finished)- "Mmmm. Is tasty now." * Basic and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "Dirt is not dirty enough to make plants." * Ice Box- "Box what makes cold!" * Drying Rack- "I can dry meat!" * Drying Rack (drying)- "Dry meaty things! Dry!" * Drying Rack (finished)- "Yum, meaty leather!" 巨人王朝 * Crock Pot (burnt)- "Pot is dead." * Bee Box (burnt)- "Bees are burned." * Basic and Improved Farm (burnt)- "No more growing." * Drying Rack (drying in rain)- "Go away, rain! Meat is drying!" * Drying Rack (burnt)- "Cannot dry meat now." * Bucket-o-poop- "Bucket full of smelly." 多人版饑荒 * Mushroom Planter (empty)- "Is nothing." * Mushroom Planter (some)- "Little mushy rooms is start to grow." * Mushroom Planter (lots)- * Mushroom Planter (stuffed)- * Mushroom Planter (rotten)- * Mushroom Planter (burning)- * Mushroom Planter (burnt)- * Mushroom Planter (snow covered)- 船難 * Mussel Stick- "Mussels love little stick." * Mussel Bed- "Tiny mussels should be in water!" * Portable Crock Pot (held)- " * Portable Crock Pot (empty)- " * Portable Crock Pot (cooking)- " * Portable Crock Pot (ready)- " * Fish Farm (empty)- "Need little fishie eggs!" * Fish Farm (growing)- " * Fish Farm (ready)- " Science 基本遊戲 * Science Machine and Alchemy Engine- "I am not sure how I feel about... science." * Thermal Measurer- "Cold go up! Red go down!" * Rainometer- "Splish! Splash!" * Lightning Rod- "Is wire in sky!" * Lightning Rod (charged)- "Ooooh, sparks!" * Gunpowder- "Boom pepper!" 巨人王朝 * Science Machine and Alchemy Engine (burnt)- "Science not so strong after all." * Thermal Measurer (burnt)- "Flames go up! Thermometer go down!" * Rainometer (burnt)- "Crackle!" * Ice Flingomatic (off)- "Machine know Wolfgang is stronger." * Ice Flingomatic (on)- "I can throw better." * Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- "Are you hungry, machine?" * Electrical Doodad- "Science bean." 多人版饑荒 * Cartographer's Desk- "Friends make little pictures to help Wolfgang not get lost!" * Cartographer's Desk (burning)- "Is no good!" * Cartographer's Desk (burnt)- "No more little pictures!" * Potter's Wheel (normal and burning)- "Is table for rocks!" * Potter's Wheel (burnt)- "Is burny bits." * Potter's Wheel (invalid material)- * Potter's Wheel (Marble or Cut Stone placed)- "Is time for arts and crafts!" * Potter's Wheel (material already placed)- * Potter's Wheel (sculpture)- "Does not compare to chiseled jaw of Wolfgang!" * Potter's Wheel (sketch already known)- 船難 * Sea Lab- "Wolfgang will learn many splishy splashy things!" * Ice Maker 3000 (empty and high)- "Machine is doing very good job!" * Ice Maker 3000 (medium)- "Thank you for good ice, machine." * Ice Maker 3000 (low)- "Little machine looks tired." * Ice Maker 3000 (very low)- "Machine will not last much longer." * Ice Maker 3000 (out)- "Small machine is out of juice." * Quacken Drill- "Wolfgang will punch bottom of ocean!" Fight 基本遊戲 * Spear- "It gave me a sliver." * Ham Bat- "Is still good." * Boomerang- "Boom! A rang! Ha!" * Boomerang (hit self)- "Why you hurt me throwing stick?" * Blow Dart- "Dart do pain to enemies." * Sleep Dart- "Dart do sleeping to enemies." * Fire Dart- "Careful, Wolfgang." * Football Helmet- "It protects my beautiful head!" * Grass Suit- "Is prickly." * Log Suit- "Is almost strong as belly!" * Marble Suit- "I tie rocks to muscles." * Bee Mine- "Is ball full of anger bees." * Tooth Trap- "It bites bottoms from below!" * Shelmet- "Keeps my head safe." * Snurtle Shell Armour- "Is sticky inside." 巨人王朝 * Scalemail- "Wolfgang not need protection." * Morning Star- "Wolfgang like fists better." * Weather Pain- "Spin and spin!" 多人版饑荒 * Battle Helm- "Is strong helm for strong warrior!" * Battle Spear- "Is a good weapon." * Electric Dart- "Do not know if Wolfgang should be allowed to have this." * Tail o' Three Cats- "Good to floss teeth with." * Napsack- "Is bedtime for flinging." 船難 * Poison Spear- "Is not cowardly if I use it." * Poison Dart- "Is like many tiny punches!" * Coconade- "So much power!" * Coconade (lit)- " * Spear Gun (empty)- "Punch from a great distance!" * Spear Gun- " * Poison Spear Gun- " * Obsidian Spear Gun- " * Battle Spear Gun- " * Harpoon- "Even Wolfgang's throws is mighty!" * Cutlass Supreme- "Wolfgang is ready for battle!" * Trident- "I feel like king of sea." * Cactus Spike- "The weapon of a mighty plant!" * Peg Leg- "Is best battle trophy!" * Seashell Suit- "Try your dirty tricks now, tiny poison creatures." * Limestone Suit- "This mighty armor will protect me!" * Cactus Armour- "Hah! Try hit Wolfgang now." Structures 基本遊戲 * Birdcage- "Is home for my birdies." * Birdcage (occupied)- "Hello birdie!" * Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "I should be quiet!" * Pig House- "The door is too small for me." * Pig House (occupied and lights are off)- "Where did he go?" * Pig House (occupied and lights are on)- "Hey! Come out here, pig man!" * Rabbit Hutch- "I hear nomming inside." * Hay Wall (held)- "Scratchy straws!" * Hay Wall- "Wall is made of grass!" * Hay Wall (damaged)- * Wood Wall (held)- "Pokey sticks!" * Wood Wall- "Hello, pointy sticks!" * Wood Wall (damaged)- * Stone Wall (held)- "Piles of rocks!" * Stone Wall- "Wall is strong like me!" * Stone Wall (damaged)- "Wall is strong like me! Mighty brain could make this better!" * Chest- "I put stuff there!" * Chest (full)- "I will make it fit!" * Chest (not allowed to store, like backpack)- * Sign- "Is no time for reading signs!" * Potted Fern- "It makes me happy." 巨人王朝 * Pig House (burnt)- "Pig home is gone." * Rabbit Hutch (burnt)- "Nomming is over." * Hay Wall (burnt)- "Grass burned up!" * Wood Wall (burnt)- "Goodbye, pointy sticks!" * Chest (burnt)- "Nothing will stay inside." * Scaled Chest- "Chest is not afraid of fire." * Sign (burnt)- "Sign can't be read." 多人版饑荒 * Birdcage (occupied, bird hungry)- "I hear tiny grumbles!" * Birdcage (occupied, bird starving)- "His tiny stomach is empty!" * Birdcage (occupied, bird dead)- "Birdie? Are you ok?" * Birdcage (occupied, bird skeleton)- "He is not ok." * Sign and Directional Sign (empty)- "Practice my letters!" * Mini Sign (held)- "Wolfgang will help punch into ground!" * Mini Sign (empty)- "Sign needs little scribbles!" * Mini Sign (draw with no subject)- "Wolfgang no good at drawing pictures from head." * Mini Sign (drawn on)- "Tiny picture is worth many, tinier words." * End Table (empty)- "Puny table will not hold Wolfgang's weight." * End Table (flowers)- "Little flowers are weak, but look nice." * End Table (new light source)- "Wolfgang does not like dark." * End Table (old light source)- * End Table (wilted)- * End Table (burning)- * End Table (burnt)- "Is burny bits." * Friendly Scarecrow- "Ha! Is not man! Is straw!" * Friendly Scarecrow (burning)- "Little strawman is burning!" * Friendly Scarecrow (burnt)- "Little strawman is dead." * Moon Rock Wall (held)- "Wolfgang build with power of moon!" * Moon Rock Wall- "Rock of moon protects Wolfgang." * Moon Rock Wall (damaged)- "Mighty brain could make this better!" * Scaled Furnace- "Wolfgang hope does not burn moustache." * Wardrobe- "Box of clothes!" * Wardrobe (in use)- * Wardrobe (burning)- "Box of fire!" * Wardrobe (burnt)- "Box all gone." * Wood Fence (held)- "Wolfgang will help make fence!" * Wood Fence- "I do not like trapping little animals." * Wood Gate (held)- "Wolfgang will help make swing boards!" * Wood Gate- "Is little flimsy swingboards." * Potted Succulent- "Tough plant is mine." 船難 * Sand Castle- "Wolfgang like little castle." * Sand Castle (sand)- "Is more sand than castle." * Limestone Wall (held)- "I will make strong wall." * Limestone Wall- "Good, sturdy wall." * Limestone Wall (damaged)- " * Sandbag (held)- "Is big bag of dirt." * Sandbag- "Bag soaks up waters." * Seaworthy (Vanilla or RoG world)- "Is magical portal. Very sandy." * Seaworthy (SW world)- "Where do you go?" * Buoy- "Ahhh, is marking something." * Sea Chest- "Is for holding seastuff!" * Sea Wall (held)- "Wolfgang will build sea wall!" * Sea Wall- " * Sea Wall (damaged)- " PS4 Exclusive * Accomploshrine- "I will defeat you, tiny arrow!" Turfs 基本遊戲 * All Turfs- "Step stones." 巨人王朝 * All Turfs- "Step stones." 多人版饑荒 * Scaled Flooring- "Hot step stones." 船難 * All Turfs- "Step stones." Refine 基本遊戲 * Rope- "Strong! Like me!" * Boards- "I break log to make board!" * Cut Stone- "I crush rock to make brick!" * Papyrus- "Is like paper." * Purple Gem- "Prettier rock." * Nightmare Fuel- "Scary stuff." 多人版饑荒 * Cratered Moonrock- "Rock from moon has hole. Like a cheese!" * Marble Bean- "Brainlady says is not for eat." * Beeswax- "Bee goop is smell nice." * Wax Paper- "Strange paper not for make scribblemarks." 船難 * Cloth- "Flimsy cloth-stuffs." * Limestone- "Pretty corals were crushed to make this rock." * Empty Bottle- "Is just a bottle." * Coral Nubbin- "Haha. Rock is bald." Magic 基本遊戲 * Meat Effigy- "I'm not going to die." * Prestihatitator- "Hat not just for head." * Shadow Manipulator- "What has Wolfgang done?" * Pan Flute- "I can play folk song." * Night Light- "Is strange glow." * Night Armour- "Is like wearing scary little rag!" * Dark Sword- "Is real? Is not real? Is sharp!" * One-man Band- "Is big and loud. I like!" * Bat Bat- "This club makes me feel funny." * Belt of Hunger- "It moves with my many muscles!" * Chilled Amulet- "Would make good ice cube!" * Nightmare Amulet- "This amulet... it frightens Wolfgang." * Life Giving Amulet- "Is very pretty." * Fire Staff- "Is staff for make fire. Careful, Wolfgang." * Ice Staff- "Frosted tip." * Telelocator Staff- "It gives me a headache." * Telelocator Focus (full)- "Glow is good sign." * Telelocator Focus (missing gem)- * Telelocator Socket (full)- "Pretty rock now hovers." * Telelocator Socket (missing gem)- "Is empty." 巨人王朝 * Meat Effigy (burnt)- "Better him than real life Wolfgang." * Prestihatitator (burnt)- "Hat also for burning." * Shadow Manipulator (burnt)- "Well, is over now." * Old Bell- "Bell make dainty sound." 多人版饑荒 * Ocuvigil (normal, burning, and burnt)- "Wolfgang thinks is full of secrets." * Moon Dial (generic)- "Wolfgang see moon reflection, but not his mighty self!" * Moon Dial (new moon)- * Moon Dial (waxing)- * Moon Dial (full moon)- * Moon Dial (waning)- * Moon Dial (in Caves)- * The Lazy Deserter- "Is friend-bringer!" * The Lazy Deserter (active)- 船難 * Piratihatitator- "Strange contraption. What does it do?" * Piratihatitator (burnt)- "It does nothing now." * Dripple Pipes- "Wolfgang will play lusty tune." Dress 基本遊戲 * Sewing Kit- "Is pokey!" * Rabbit Earmuffs- "Now I look like little bunny!" * Straw Hat, Beefalo Hat, and Top Hat- "Is good hat!" * Beekeeper Hat- "Is hat for to protect from stinger bees." * Feather Hat- "Is silly hat of feather. Is Wolfgang bird now?" * Winter Hat- "It make ears happy in cold!" * Dapper Vest- "Is vest with pattern for fancy man." * Breezy Vest- "Is warm fuzzy nose." * Puffy Vest- "I'm real cozy in this nose!" * Bush Hat- "I am so sneaky!" * Garland- "Is so pretty!" * Walking Cane- "I can walk AND hit things!" 巨人王朝 * Cat Cap- "Now Wolfgang not trust himself." * Fashion Melon- "Why not wear melon on head! Haha!" * Ice Cube- "Why put big ice on head?" * Rain Coat- "Dry is nice." * Rain Hat- "Is like water off mole's back." * Summer Frest- "A vest's a vest." * Floral Shirt- "Is vacation shirt." * Eyebrella- "Is always looking up." * Hibearnation Vest- "Big bear shirt." 多人版饑荒 * Trusty Tape- "Is sticky and good for mending!" * Fashion Goggles- "Makes Wolfgang look very mighty." * Desert Goggles- "Sand cannot stop Wolfgang!" * Funcap- "Is mushy-room... for head!" 船難 * Brain of Thought- "It makes my brain tingle." * Snakeskin Hat- "Looks very good." * Snakeskin Jacket- "Is made to show my mighty muscles." * Blubber Suit- "Would rather wear a muscle suit!" * Windbreaker- "Break upon my body, puny wind!" * Tar Suit- "Water not get Wolfgang now." * Particulate Purifier- "Little hat is very colorful." * Sleek Hat- "My mighty legs are free to run!" * Shark Tooth Crown- "Wolfgang's favorite hat!" * Dumbrella- "Two umbrellas is better than one." Nautical 船難 * Log Raft- "This raft is... not so mighty." * Raft- "How will this tiny plank support me?" * Row Boat- "I will row with powerful arms!" * Cargo Boat- "What a mighty storage hold!" * Armoured Boat- "You are mighty, just like me." * Encrusted Boat- "Tiny boat will hold all of Wolfgang?" * Surfboard- " * The "Sea Legs"- "Is very bad boat." * Boat Repair Kit- "Restore my mighty vessel!" * Thatch Sail- "Wolfgang will take to the seas." * Cloth Sail- "I will capture you, wind!" * Snakeskin Sail- "Skin of dead snake will help me sail." * Feather Lite Sail- "I will dominate the seas!" * Iron Wind- "Spinny sail!" * Boat Torch- "Flame on boat is good idea!" * Boat Lantern- "Is safer light." * Boat Cannon- "The mightiest weapon of all." * Quackering Ram- "SMASH! * Sea Trap (held and placed)- "Little pincher monster does not stand a chance." * Sea Yard (running)- "Will make boats mighty again!" * Sea Yard (out of fuel)- " * Tar Extractor (off)- " * Tar Extractor (on)- "Machine is run strong." * Tar Extractor (out of fuel)- " * Trawl Net- "Wolfgang will trap you in his net!" * Trawl Net (equipped)- " * Trawl Net (full)- " * Trawl Net (extremely full)- " * Trawl Net (detached)- " * Trawl Net (sinking)- " * Spyglass- "I see far!" * Super Spyglass- "Make eyes strong!" * Captain Hat- "Look at Wolfgang! He is captain now!" * Pirate Hat- "Ha ha! I like!" * Lucky Hat- "Is head clothes." * Life Jacket- "The ocean will not take Wolfgang now!" Volcanic 船難 * Obsidian Machete- "Is so sharp!" * Obsidian Axe- "The mightiest of axes!" * Obsidian Spear- "Very strong, warm spear." * Obsidian Armour- "The best of materials to protect my mighty muscles!" * Obsidian Coconade- "Even more might!" * Howling Conch- "That shell makes scary sounds." * Sail Stick- "Stick makes good sailing!" * Volcano Staff- "I feel the power of the fire mountain in my mighty hands!" Ancient 基本遊戲 * Thulecite- "Is pretty rock." * Thulecite Wall (held)- "Stack of old rocks!" * Thulecite Wall- "Old wall is strong!" * Thulecite Wall (damaged)- * Thulecite Medallion (min)- "No bad light." * Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- "The bad light comes soon." * Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- "The bad light is here and getting stronger." * Thulecite Medallion (max)- "I think the bad light not get stronger." * Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- "Bad light time is ending." * Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- "Good time is soon." * Thulecite Medallion (outside ruins)- "Is safe from bad light!" * The Lazy Forager- "I can wear it around my neck." * Magiluminescence- "Is glowing yellow." * Construction Amulet- "What is this thing?" * The Lazy Explorer- "Better to walk I think." * Star Caller's Staff- "Pretty gem sits in stick." * Deconstruction Staff- "This stick has a green gem on it." * Pick/Axe- "Chop and dig! I can do that all day." * Thulecite Crown- "Is hat for king." * Thulecite Suit- "Protect me? I don't need it!" * Thulecite Club- "Is creepy." * Houndius Shootius (held)- "I must place this." * Houndius Shootius- "Mighty structure will help me fight!" Books 多人版饑荒 * Birds of the World- "Book is for the birds!" * Applied Horticulture- "Wolfgang rather grow muscle than flowers." * Sleepytime Stories- "Wolfgang's eyes feel heavy like dumbbells." * The End is Nigh!- "Tiny book scares Wolfgang!" * On Tentacles- "Wolfgang will call many foes to fight!" * Joy of Volcanology- "Book make very hot rain." Cartography 多人版饑荒 * Map Scroll (empty)- "No little pictures! Just paper." Critters 多人版饑荒 * Kittykit- "Small fur is Wolfgang's friend." * Vargling- "I am call him Pupgang!" * Ewelet- "Is walking fluff!" * Broodling- "Mighty pet! Very good!" * Glomglom- "Flying bug friend!" * Giblet- "Bird baby is weak, but good." Sculpt 多人版饑荒 * Carved Hornucopia- "Why stone food hurt mouth?" * Bubble Pipe Carving- "Might be good for lifting!" * Pawn Figure- "Little man is wearing little hat!" * Rook Figure- "Does not look like castle to Wolfgang." * Knight Figure- "Is good horsey, Wolfgang thinks." * Bishop Figure- "Weak little rock man looks nice." * Queenly Figure- "Faceless lady make Wolfgang uncomfortable." * Kingly Figure- "Looks very not-mighty." * Deerclops Figure- "Is scary monster statue." * Bearger Figure- "Terrifying beast statue!" * Moose/Goose Figure- "Bad monster made of stone." * Dragonfly Figure- "Is fiery killbeast, but stone." * Knight, Bishop, and Rook Figures (shaking on new moon)- Events 多人版饑荒 * Candy Bag- "Is little bag for scary goodies!" * Candy Apple- "Wolfgang eat many bushels!" * Candy Corn- "Little corns get stuck in Wolfgang's mighty moustache!" * Catcoon Candy- "Wolfgang not sure he has heart to eat." * Choco Pigs- "Little men of chocolate stand no chance against Wolfgang!" * Ghost Pop and Tentacle Lolli- "Is tasty little treat!" * Gummy Spider- "Wolfgang feel strong when mashing tiny spiders between teeth!" * Jelly Worm- "Is look yucky, but taste okay." * Not-So-Candy Corn- "Very bland. Reminds Wolfgang of back home candy!" * Raisins- "Little shrivelly sadlumps." * "Raisins"- "Maybe is chocolate?" * Broken Stake- "Stab-stick is useless now." * Cubic Zirkonia Ball- "Wolfgang does not like spooky magics." * Empty Elixir- "Little potion make Wolfgang mighty?" * Faux Fangs- "Gah! Do not scare Wolfgang!" * Monkey Paw- "Is soft, but spooky." * Spider Ring- "Wolfgang not wear creepy finger-spider." * Gift Wrap- "Wolfgang needs help tying little bow." * Gift- "Is nice little present!" * Festive Tree Planter- "Very nice little pot!" * Festive Tree Planter (burnt)- "Happy tree is burn now." * Winter's Feast Tree- "Tree looks very happy!" * Gingerbread Cookie- "Little man crumble under my mighty teeth!" * Eternal Fruitcake- "Wolfgang does not trust little fruit loaf." * Sugar Cookie- "Does Wolfgang have sugar in moustache?" * Candy Cane- "Is tiny sugar stick." * Chocolate Log Cake- "Ha! Wolfgang will eat log, just like beardman!" * Plum Pudding- "Tiny yummy cakething make strong Wolfgang." * Apple Cider- "Little fruit is sweet and tasty!" * Hot Cocoa- "Wolfgang likes feeling cozy." * Heavenly Eggnog- "Is much protein inside, yes?" * Festive Bauble- "Is so small in Wolfgang's hand." * Festive Light- "Glass ball of twinkly light!" * Magnificent Adornment- "Pretty little token of mightiness!" * Gobbler Shrine- "Top is look like berry bird." * Gobbler Shrine (burnt)- "Is small and broken now." * Red Pouch- "Is good color!" * Lucky Gold Nugget- "Is money?" * Red Firecrackers- "Crackle bangs!" * Red Lantern- "Wolfgang does not like the dark." * Lucky Fan- "Wolfgang feel very lucky!" * Lucky Beast Head- "Wolfgang will be mighty beast!" * Lucky Beast Body- "Is tums of big scarebeast." * Lucky Beast Tail- "Mighty rear!" Nature - Plants 基本遊戲 * Evergreen- "Hello, tree!" * Lumpy Evergreen- "Cheer up, tree!" * Spiky Tree- "Is spiky." * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (stump)- "Ha! I have prevailed!" * Spiky Tree (stump)- "I chop the spikes off!" * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burning)- "I broke it." * Spiky Tree (burning)- "I burn the spikes!" * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burnt)- "Is small and broken now." * Spiky Tree (burnt)- "Is spiky and black now" *Evergreen (sapling)- "It will be tree soon." * Log (normal and burning)- "Is thick like my arm." * Charcoal- "Is like holding tiny dead tree." * Pine Cone- "I could crush this tree-seed with my hands!" * Marble Tree- "Do not try punch tree." * Totally Normal Tree- "I do not like tree with eyes." * Living Log- "Creepy face log!" * Sapling- "Puny tree! I am stronger than you!" * Sapling (picked)- "Ha! Ha! Ha! Tree is floppy!" * Sapling (burning)- "Oops." * Sapling, Grass Tuft, Berry Bush, and Spiky Bush (held)- "He is cold and lonely." * Twigs- "Puny twigs! I can break them!" * Grass Tuft- "Is grass." * Grass Tuft (picked)- "I have defeated the grass!" * Grass Tuft (barren)- "It needs poop." * Grass Tuft (burning)- "Not good!" * Cut Grass- "I made a pile of grass." * Berry Bush (normal and burning)- "Is full of food-balls!" * Berry Bush (picked)- "Eating part is gone." * Berry Bush (barren)- "I need to poop on it." * Reeds- "Is watery grass." * Reeds (picked)- "I have beaten the reeds!" * Reeds (burning)- "Not good!" * Cut Reeds- "I made a clump of reeds." * Plant- "Leafy!" * Plant (growing)- "Is still growing." * Plant (ready to be picked)- "Mmmm. Is tasty now." * Marsh Plant- "Is plant." * Spiky Bush- "Is thorny." * Spiky Bush (after picking)- * Spiky Bush (burning)- "Uh oh. Spiky fire." * Flower- "They are very pretty." * Petals- "These smell nice." * Evil Flower- "Is not potato." * Dark Petals- "They make my brain hurt." * Mushroom- "Is mushy room." * Mushroom (sleeping)- "Mushy room is hiding!" * Mushroom (picked)- "I already took that mushy room." 巨人王朝 * Birchnut Tree- "Hello, tree!" * Birchnut Tree (stump)- "Ha! I have prevailed!" * Birchnut Tree (burning)- "I broke it." * Birchnut Tree (burnt)- "Is small and broken now." *Birchnut Tree (sapling)- "It will be tree soon." * Sapling (withered)- "Puny tree could not take heat." * Grass Tuft (withered)- "Grass has been defeated by heat." * Berry Bush (withered)- "Is too hot for bush." *Plant (withered)- "Is sad and dried plant." * Birchnut- "I could crush this tree-seed with my hands!" * Cactus- "Wolfgang not like sharp plant." * Cactus (after picking)- "Pointy is not fair!" * Cactus (picked)- "Ha! Is flat plant." * Tumbleweed- "Come back little tumbling ball!" 多人版饑荒 * Twiggy Tree- "Wolfgang will snap like toothpick!" * Twiggy Tree (stump)- "Ha! You stood no chance!" * Twiggy Tree (burning)- "Is broke." * Twiggy Tree (burnt)- "Is small and broken now." *Twiggy Tree (old)- * Twiggy Tree (sapling)- "Grow, grow little tree!" * Twiggy Tree Cone- "Little cone make big tree!" * Diseased Sapling, Grass Tuft, Berry Bush, and Juicy Berry Bush- "Is weak. Sickly!" *Diseased Sapling (picked)- * Diseased Sapling (burning)- *Diseased Sapling (withered)- *Diseased Grass Tuft (picked)- *Diseased Grass Tuft (barren)- * Diseased Grass Tuft (burning)- *Diseased Grass Tuft (withered)- *Diseased Berry Bush (picked)- * Diseased Berry Bush (burning)- *Diseased Berry Bush (barren)- *Diseased Berry Bush (withered)- * Juicy Berry Bush- "I will eat you!" * Juicy Berry Bush (picked)- "I took them all." * Juicy Berry Bush (burning)- * Juicy Berry Bush (barren)- "I need to poop on it to make juicy again." * Juicy Berry Bush (held)- "He is cold, and juicy." * Juicy Berry Bush (withered)- "Is it dead?" *Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (picked)- * Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (burning)- *Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (barren)- *Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (withered)- * Marble Sprout- * Marble Shrub- "Rock is strongest bush!" * Rose- "Wolfgang tried to crush it, but it pricked him." * Rose (after picking)- * Succulent- "Is tough plant." * Succulent (held)- "Tough plant is not dead yet." 船難 * Bamboo Patch- "I will harvest you soon, mighty plant!" * Jungle Tree- "Tree is strong and magnificent." * Viney Bush- "This is a bush. Of vines." * Snake Den- *Bamboo Patch (stump)- "I hope is fast growing." * Jungle Tree (stump)- "Ha! I have prevailed!" * Viney Bush (stump)- "I triumphed over it." * Snake Den (stump)- * Bamboo Patch (burning)- * Jungle Tree (burning)- "I broke it." * Viney Bush (burning)- * Snake Den (burning)- * Bamboo Patch (burnt)- "Is not very mighty now." * Jungle Tree (burnt)- "Is small and broken now." * Viney Bush (burnt)- "Ashes." * Snake Den (burnt)- * Bamboo Root- * Viney Bush Root- *Jungle Tree (sapling)- * Jungle Tree Seed- "It might become tree." * Bamboo- "A truly mighty building material!" * Vine- "I will string together my enemies." * Brainy Sprout- "Is no match for Wolfgang's brain." * Brainy Sprout (picked)- * Seaweed (plant)- "Strange weeds from sea." * Seaweed (picked)- * Mangrove- "Is very thirsty." * Mangrove (burning)- * Mangrove (burnt)- "Could not withstanding even small heat!" * Mangrove (stump)- * Palm Tree- "Such happy-looking tree." * Palm Tree (burning)- * Palm Tree (burnt)- * Palm Tree (stump)- *Palm Tree (sapling)- * Palm Leaf- "I use for fanning self." * Regular Jungle Tree- "Looks like ordinary tree." * Tidal Plant- Nature - Objects 基本遊戲 * Beehive- "Oh, beehive!" * Killer Bee Hive- "Mind says no. Muscles say yes!" * Honeycomb- "Bee used to live inside." * Hound Mound- "Is house of bones." * Bones- "Wimpy woof dog was not strong enough." * Touch Stone- "Hop on rock!" * Harp Statue- "Where is pretty music?" * Marble Pillar- "Is too heavy to lift." * Marble- "I can lift!" * Rundown House- "The house was not strong enough." * Merm Head- "What a handsome devil!" * Pig Head- "Why long face?" * Pig Torch- "How is fire made?" * Basalt- "Is stronger even than me!" * Boulder- "Is hard! Like me!" * Rocks- "Is rock. What you not get?" * Flint- "Is rock, but pointy-er." * Nitre- "Is rock, but different." * Gold Nugget- "Money is for tiny men!" * Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." * Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." * Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" * Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." * Grave- "Another came through here." * Grave (dug)- "I am sorry, dead peoples." * Suspicious Dirt Pile- "Dirty dirt." * Animal Track- "Animal went this way." * Animal Track (lost its trail)- "No animal here." * Animal Track (found)- "Animal is close." * Wooden Thing- "Strange rock. Do I sit on?" *Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "Is coming together now." *Wooden Thing (locked)- *Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "I do not fear what lies beyond!" * Ring Thing- "I will bend into perfect circle!" * Crank Thing- "Bendy thing is made of metal!" * Box Thing- "Has little lever." * Metal Potato Thing- "Ha ha! Ha ha! What ugly potato!" * Worm Hole- "Like soft pillow, growing on ground." * Worm Hole (open)- "It can not harm this man!" * Worm Hole (exited)- "It makes me feel alive!" * Pond- "Is all wet." * Skeleton- "Not enough muscle." * Spider Den- "The bugs are hiding in there." * Spider Eggs- "Nasty spider eggs." * Rabbit Hole- "You can not hide forever, jumping meat!" * Walrus Camp- "How do they all fit?" * Walrus Camp (empty)- "Is locked." * Sunken Boat- "Pretty birdie come from sea!" * Sunken Boat (empty)- * Flotsam- "Is not a mighty ship." 巨人王朝 * Ice- "Good for refreshing drink." * Mini Glacier- "Rocks made of water." * Mini Glacier (melted)- "I cannot grab water." * Animal Track (spring, lost trail)- "Animal tracks is mud now." * Burrow- "Mole hole." * Rabbit Hole (collapsed)- "Is busy time in rabbit home." * Rundown House (burnt)- "The house was really not strong enough." * Merm Head (burnt)- "Not so nice looking now." * Pig Head (burnt)- "Why no face?" * Hollow Stump- "Stump is suspicious." * Hollow Stump (empty)- "Wolfgang more comfortable now that stump is empty." * Glommer's Statue- "Why statue is not flying?" *Glommer's Statue (mined)- "Smash!" * Skeleton (self)- "Where did all muscles go?!" * Sunken Boat (burning)- * Sunken Boat (burnt)- 多人版饑荒 * Florid Postern- "Why door not crumble under mighty Wolfgang punches?!" * Gigantic Beehive- "Wolfgang's mighty punches do nothing." * Honey Patch- " * Honey Patch (growing)- " * Marble Sculpture (rook, raw)- * Marble Sculpture (bishop, raw)- * Marble Sculpture (knight, raw)- * Marble Sculpture (rook, mined)- "Is many big rocks!" * Marble Sculpture (bishop, mined)- "Strange little man was in big rock!" * Marble Sculpture (knight, mined)- "Hidden marble man has big booboo." * Marble Sculpture (wrong piece, unable to repair)- " * Marble Sculpture (rook, repaired)- " * Marble Sculpture (bishop, repaired)- " * Marble Sculpture (knight, repaired)- " * Marble Sculpture (rook, repaired, shaking on full/new moon)- " * Marble Sculpture (bishop, repaired, shaking on full/new moon)- " * Marble Sculpture (knight, repaired, shaking on full/new moon)- " * Magma- "Is not time for swimming!" * Rock- " * Crispy Skeleton- " * Marble Statue (Comedy)- "She seems like happy lady." * Marble Statue (Tragedy and Pawn)- "Wolfgang does not know what to do with pretty statues." * Marble Statue (Vase)- "Is manly spittoon?" * Meteor and Moon Rock- "But is not cheese?" * Moon Stone (broken)- " * Moon Stone (repaired)- "Little platform is still missing pieces." * Moon Stone (repaired, Star Caller's Staff placed)- " * Moon Stone (repaired, Moon Caller's Staff ready)- " * Moon Stone (wrong staff)- " * Moon Stone (not staff)- " * Moon Rubble- "Is little pieces from moon!" * Petrified Evergreen- "Now I punch it apart!" * Petrified Evergreen (mined)- " * Rock Den- "Wolfgang hear little noises inside." * Skeleton (male player)- " * Skeleton (female player)- " * Skeleton (robot player)- " * Skeleton (other player)- " * Stagehand- "Wolfgang has no use for tiny table." * Stagehand (walking)- " * Suspicious Marble (rook)- "Wolfgang carry long rock, is no problem!" * Suspicious Marble (knight)- " * Suspicious Marble (bishop)- " * Suspicious Moonrock (Werepig)- "Wolfgang does not like that." * Suspicious Moonrock (Hound)- "Is make Wolfgang uncomfortable!" * Loot Stash- "Something inside for Wolfgang, maybe?" * Lake- "Splishes and splashes." * Lake (dry)- " * Cave-in Boulder- " * Cave-in Boulder (tall)- " 船難 * Crabbit Den- "Tiny crab is coward." * Crabbit Den (collapsed)- " * Fishermerm's Hut- "Tacky house. Needs interior decorator!" * Merm Hut- " * Prime Ape Hut- "Home of little monkey men." * Wildbore House- "This puny house could not hold me." * Shoal- "Good place to fish for... fish." * Wobster Den- "A home for shellbeasts." * Ballphin Palace- "Friends of Wolfgang live inside." * Coral Reef- "Life is very precious, no?" * Coral- "Is very pretty!" * Coral Larva- "Is small and harmless." * Limpet Rock- "I have no problem eating tiny snails!" * Limpet Rock (picked)- "Tiny snails are gone for now." * Limpet Rock (withered)- " * Magma Pile- "Is rock left by angry volcano." * Krissure- "Watch me walk over this!" * Steamer Trunk- "Maybe good things wait inside?" * Sandy Pile- "I hate small sands." * Sand- "When Wolfgang tries to hold it, it slips through his large, strong hands." * Sharkitten Den- "Is time for cat nap?" * Sharkitten Den (inactive)- " * Volcano- "Is calling me to fight!" * Dragoon Egg- "Hatch so we might fight!" * Suspicious Bubbles- "Large fish is breathing beneath." * Suspicious Bubbles (lost its trail)- " * Suspicious Bubbles (found)- " * Tar Slick- "Is bubbling." * Tar- "Icky sticky black goo!" * Tar Trap- " * Tidal Pool- "Fishes nibble toes when I dip them in. Heehee." * Lava Pool- "Sad. I forget swim trunks." * Mussels- "Strangely named. They have no muscles." * Slot Machine- "Wolfgang is gambling man!" * Electric Isosceles- "Is giving me uneasy feelings." * Octo Chest- "What treasures will Wolfgang find?" * Debris- "It has lost its battle." * Crate- "I could smash." * Wildbore Head- "Very gross!" * Wildbore Head (burnt)- " * Seashell- "Wolfgang keep bowl of these on coffee table at home." * Poisonous Hole- "Cowardly hole!" * Gunpowder Barrel- "Do not poke the barrel." * X Marks the Spot- "Is valuable?" * Rawling- "Wolfgang plays ball!" * Watery Grave- "I do not like this. Is creepy." * Wreck- "Not mighty enough to float." * Wooden Platform Thing- " * Wooden Platform Thing (partially assembled)- " * Wooden Platform Thing (locked)- " * Wooden Platform Thing (fully assembled)- " * Grassy Thing- "Wolfgang will hold on to this." * Screw Thing- "What use is tiny box? Wolfgang would like to know." * Wooden Potato Thing- "Hello, spuddy." * Ring Thing- "I will carry you." Exclusive to Pocket Edition * Compromising Statue- "Wolfgang is stronger than death!" Nature - Caves 基本遊戲 * Plugged Sinkhole- "Even I am not that mighty." * Sinkhole- "Who wants to go in scary cave hole, anyway!" *Rope to Surface- "Is dark and scary down here." * Red Mushtree- "Mushy bush." * Green Mushtree- "Mushy shrub." * Blue Mushtree- "Big mushtree is big." * Light Flower- "Is light plant." * Light Bulb- "Is food?" * Stalagmite- "Is pointy." * Stalagmite (pointy)- "Rock reaching for the roof." * Spilagmite- "Spiders everywhere." * Slurtle Mound- "Hole full of slugs." * Splumonkey Pod- "This... thing. It smells not so good." * Fern- "Pretty plant!" * Foliage- "I killed the pretty plant." * Cave Banana Tree- "Hello, upside-down tree." 多人版饑荒 * Bat Cave- "It's the hidey hole for the flying mousies!" * Red Mushtree (blooming)- "It's having fun!" * Green Mushtree (blooming)- "Even smell is strong!" * Blue Mushtree (blooming)- "Woah! It's even bigger!" * Blue Mushtree (webbed)- "Aw, cheer up!" * Spore- "Little blue bug has no wings." * Green Spore- * Red Spore- * Fossil Fragment- "Is tiny bone!" *Odd Skeleton (incomplete)- "Is not look done yet." *Odd Skeleton (incorrect)- "Eh, maybe we take apart." * Odd Skeleton (complete)- "Is look good! Mighty!" * Odd Skeleton (improper revival)- Nature - Ruins 基本遊戲 * Ancient Statue- "Ugly, ugly, ugly." * Ancient Pseudoscience Station (broken)- "Is broken altar." * Ancient Pseudoscience Station- "Is nasty, creepy, altar." * Algae- "Plant is so small! Is funny to me." * Broken Clockworks- "Metal junk." * Relic- "It is of no use to me." * Relic (broken)- "Relic is in tiny pieces." * Thulecite Fragments- "I can smash together to make bigger piece!" * Cave Lichen- "I'm lichen this!" * Ornate Chest- "Fancy box!" * Ornate Chest (triggered trap)- "Ack! Do not surprise Wolfgang!" * Large Ornate Chest- "Chest have big strong horns." * Nightmare Light- "Is light, but not good light." 多人版饑荒 * Ancient Chest- "Is little scare-chest." * Ancient Chest (shaking)- * Ancient Chest (failed)- * Ancient Chest (successful)- * Ancient Key- "Little key is for make door." * Ancient Gateway (inactive)- "Is very old thing." * Ancient Gateway (powering up)- * Ancient Gateway (activated)- "Little lights is on now." * Ancient Gateway (unstable)- "Is going to blow!" * Ancient Gateway (on cooldown)- "Is needing to recharge." * Ancient Obelisk- "Wolfgang cannot read." * Ancient Beacon- "Is place for light." * Ancient Beacon (active)- "This light is scarier than the dark." * Ancient Mural (first)- "Is picture of many sad, weak people." * Ancient Mural (second)- "Cannot tell what was picture of." * Ancient Mural (third)- "In picture darkness covers sad, weak people." * Ancient Mural (fourth)- "Monsters is bursting out of them!" * Ancient Mural (fifth)- "Is picture of very pretty place." * Atrium Statue- "Statue make Wolfgang's tummy do flip." Nature - Volcano 船難 * Obsidian Workbench- "Is helpful fire table." * Coffee Plant- "Coffee bush is proud, strong." * Coffee Plant (picked)- "Rest now, friend." * Coffee Plant (barren)- "Where did all tasty beans go?" * Coffee Plant (withered)- "It is on death's door." * Coffee Plant (held)- "It will grow no strong beans like this." * Elephant Cactus- "Puny cactus wants to fight me!" * Elephant Cactus (withered)- "Ouch! Is still sharp." * Elephant Cactus Stump- "It is not dead, only sleeping." * Elephant Cactus (held)- "I will pick it up with bare hands." * Obsidian Boulder- "Very strong rock. Wolfgang would like to have it." * Obsidian- "There is strong fire inside little stone." * Charcoal Boulder- "Charcoal. Is very good for drawing!" * Burnt Ash Tree- "Why sad, little tree?" * Dragoon Den- "Wolfgang approves." * Dragoon Saliva- "Ha! Wolfgang spit much farther." * Woodlegs' Cage- "Is locked." * Woodlegs (free)- * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice- * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice (active)- "Wolfgang is afraid to use." *Volcano (exit)- "Wolfgang has made new friends!" Mobs - Monsters 基本遊戲 * Clockwork Knight- "Horsey horse!" * Clockwork Bishop- "Padre!" * Clockwork Rook- "This one jumps the queen!" * Damaged Knight- "Funny metal man." * Damaged Bishop- "Is angry man. Should relax." * Damaged Rook- "Is no match for my mighty chest!" * Charlie (the darkness monster)- "Show yourself!" * Charlie (attacked by)- "Ow! It got me!" * Hound- "Woof!" * Red Hound- "Bark!" * Blue Hound- "Bow wow!" * Hound's Tooth- "Puppy tooth!" * Spider- "He has scary face!" * Spider Warrior- "This one extra scary." * Spider (sleeping)- "Walk quiet, and he might not see me." * Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "I think not smart to poke it." * Spider (dead)- "Is made of sticky goo!" * Spider Warrior (dead)- "Not scary now!" * Spider Gland- "Squishy and wobbly!" * Silk- "Is too fancy." * Krampus- "Scary goat man! Run!" * Krampus Sack- "I have goat man's sack." * Merm- "Is fishy man!" * Tentacle- "Skinny monster!" * Tentacle Spike- "Perfect for sticking!" * Tentacle Spots- "Yuck! Slimy!" * Big Tentacle (1)- "Lots of little friends!" * Big Tentacle (2)- "Time to pole dance!" * Baby Tentacle- "Tiny tentacle baby thing! Ha!" * Guardian Pig- "Is bad piggie!" * Guardian Pig (dead)- " * Werepig- "Angry piggie!" * Ghost- "Aaaaaaaaaaah!" * MacTusk- "Sea cow man!" * Wee MacTusk- "You think you are mightier than old man?" * Walrus Tusk- "Sea cow man tooth!" * Tam o' Shanter- "I have sea cow man's hat!" * Mosquito- "Reminds me of uncle!" * Mosquito (held)- "No more blood for you!" * Mosquito Sack- "Uncle did not have gut like this." * Nearby Mosquitoes- "Wolfgang need blood, get away sucking bugs!" * Cave Spider- "Is scared spider!" * Spitter- "Ptoo! Ptoo!" * Batilisk- "Flying mousey!" * Snurtle- "Spirally!" * Slurtle- "Ha! You are slow!" * Slurtle Slime- "Boom snot!" * Broken Shell- "Is broken." * Meat Bulb- "You cannot fool Wolfgang!" * Fleshy Bulb- "Ah ha! Who is tricky now?" * Eyeplant- "They are not what they seem." * Slurper- "No! No! Stay off head!" * Dangling Depth Dweller- "Scary spider from above." * Depths Worm (emerged)- "Did not expect this!" * Depths Worm (lure)- "Pretty light." * Depths Worm (burrowed)- "Is dirt moving?" 巨人王朝 * Varg- "Big puppy!" * Poison Birchnut Tree- "Is big and angry tree." * Poison Birchnut Tree (stump)- " * Birchnutter- "Is small and angry nut." 多人版饑荒 * Ewecus- "Look so friendly and cuddly." * Gem Deer- "You stand no chance in fight with Wolfgang!" * Grumble Bee- "Busy buzzy needle men!" * Lavae- "I must run!" * Shadow Piece- 船難 * Crocodog- "Hairless puppy!" * Yellow Crocodog- "Hairless puppy is yellow!" * Blue Crocodog- "Hairless puppy is blue!" * Floaty Boaty Knight- "Let us fight!" * Flup (in ground)- " * Flup- "Flup off!" * Eyeshot- "Is workout for my powerful lungs!" * Pirate Ghost- " * Poison Mosquito- "Fight like real man!" * Yellow Mosquito Sack- " * Snake- "I am ready to fight!" * Poison Snake- "Poison is weapon of cowards!" * Snakeskin- "I will use it as a strong bandanna." * Spider Warrior (venomous)- " * Spider Warrior (venomous, sleeping)- " * Spider Warrior (venomous, dead)- " * Sea Hound- "I do not like these sea-doggies." * Stink Ray- "It looks smooth. I will pet it!" * Swordfish- "It was a good fight." * White Whale- "Great white! Fight Wolfgang!" * White Whale Carcass- "Not-so-great white." * White Whale Carcass (bloated stage 1)- * White Whale Carcass (bloated stage 2)- * Dragoon- "Is time for flexing contest?" Mobs - Neutral Animals 基本遊戲 * Beefalo- "Is hair-cow thing!" * Beefalo (follower)- "Hair-cow follow me!" * Beefalo (sleeping)- "Hair-cow is sleeping." * Beefalo (naked)- "Hair-cow has no more hair." * Beefalo Wool- "I make clothes of hair-cow." * Beefalo Horn- "Is hair-cow horn. Wolfgang hear hair-cow." * Baby Beefalo- "Baby hair-cow!" * Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- * Nearby Bees- * Bee- "Is fat and angry-looking." * Killer Bee- "Angry bee!" * Bee (held)- "Is safely in my pocket." * Killer Bee (held)- "My angry bee!" * Stinger- "Is sharp like skewer!" * Pig- "Hello pig. How are you?" * Pig (follower)- "Is friend now!" * Pig (dead)- "No! The pig is dead!" * Pig (sleeping)- * Pig Skin- "Why long butt? Ha ha, Wolfgang is funny man." * Bunnyman and Beardlord- "Hello rabbit!" * Bunny Puff- "Puffy!" * Frog- "Hey little froggy, froggy." * Frog (sleeping)- "Is asleep." * Frog (dead)- "Is delicacy in my country." * Koalefant- "Nose meat!" * Winter Koalefant- "So soft, I want to squish it!" * Rock Lobster- "He is mighty! Like me!" * Pengull- "Funny walking birds!" * Splumonkey- "Ugly monkey man!" 巨人王朝 * Buzzard- "Carry on." * Catcoon- "Wolfgang does not trust it." * Cat Tail- "Wiggly cat part!" * Volt Goat- "Hello, goat." * Volt Goat (charged)- "Is flash before eyes." * Volt Goat Horn- "Tiny lightning bone." 多人版饑荒 * Beefalo (domesticated)- "Hair-cow so fluffy and nice!" * Beefalo (domesticated, pudgy)- * Beefalo (domesticated, docile)- * Beefalo (domesticated, ornery)- 船難 * Blue Whale- "I will devour you!" * Blue Whale Carcass- "Well fought, large fish!" * Blue Whale Carcass (bloated stage 1)- * Blue Whale Carcass (bloated stage 2)- * Bottlenose Ballphin- "Come and fight with me, sea-friends!" * Dorsal Fin- "Where is rest of fish?" * Jellyfish- "If I punch jelly, it will become jam." * Jellyfish (held)- " * Water Beefalo- "What a mighty beast!" * Water Beefalo (follower)- " * Water Beefalo (sleeping)- " * Horn- "Horn of strong ox!" * Baby Water Beefalo- " * Baby Water Beefalo (sleeping)- " * Prime Ape- "Does not look like even match for me." * Wildbore- "I will wrestle you." Mobs - Passive Animals 基本遊戲 * Butterfly- "Is pretty flutterby!" * Butterfly (held)- "My pet!" * Crow- "I do not like birds." * Crow (held)- "He is squawky." * Redbird- "Is pretty red color bird." * Redbird (held)- "Is happy bird in pocket." * Snowbird- "Is pretty white color bird." * Snowbird (held)- "Is fluffy bird. Nice bird." * Jet Feather- "Is feather of bird black." * Crimson Feather- "A redbird feather." * Azure Feather- "A snowbird feather." * Gobbler- "Dumb bird is take all berries!" * Eye Bone- "It is eye bone. Eye bone connect to face bone." * Eye Bone (Chester dead)- "It sleeps now." * Eye Bone (ashes)- " * Chester- "Strange box with legs." * Rabbit and Beardling- "Tiny rabbit! Hide from me!" * Rabbit and Beardling (held)- "He is my friend." * Fireflies- "Sparkly!" * Fireflies (held)- "My pocket is sparkles!" * Mandrake (planted)- "Is strange plant." * Mandrake (follower)- "Little plant man friend!" * Mandrake (dead)- "Little plant man is died!" * Mandrake (cooked)- "Little plant man is food?" * Mandrake (knocked out by)- "Ugh, Wolfgang must have hit head." 巨人王朝 * Glommer- "Why you follow me, weird bug?" * Glommer (sleeping)- " * Glommer's Flower- "Is shiny flower." * Glommer's Flower (dead)- "Is sad and shiny flower." * Glommer's Flower (ashes)- "Is burned pieces of flower from I teleport!" * Glommer's Wings- "Small like fairy wings." * Glommer's Goop- "Weird bug make weird poop." * Moleworm (underground)- "Stay underground where you are safe from Wolfgang." * Moleworm (aboveground)- "Now you will know Wolfgang's strength!" * Moleworm (held)- "Wolfgang have mercy for tiny soft animal." 多人版饑荒 * Grass Gekko- "Lizard looks flimsy." * Star-sky- "Is tiny swimming teeth." * Star-sky (Hutch dead)- " * Hutch- "You are creepy." * Canary- "Is small yellow bird!" * Canary (held)- "Small bird fit easily in big Wolfgang hands." * Canary (poisoned)- "Bird is okay?" * Saffron Feather- "Is feather of bird yellow." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (very happy)- "Tiny baby seems happy." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (happy)- " * Extra-Adorable Lavae (hungry)- "Tiny baby is hungry." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (starving)- "Tiny baby is starving!" * Lavae Egg- "Is made of rock?" * Lavae Egg (cracked)- "Little egg... seems comfortable." * Lavae Egg (too cold)- "Little egg is shivering." * Lavae Tooth- "What a mighty tooth!" * Chilled Lavae- "Maybe cold bug is friend?" * No-Eyed Deer- "Not very mighty. More fragile." * No-Eyed Deer (horned)- " * Deer Antler- "Is only mighty part of fragile beast." 船難 * Bioluminescence- "Pretty sea-lights!" * Crabbit- "If I punch it, it will be food." * Crabbit (held)- " * Beardling- " * Beardling (held)- " * Shifting Sands- " * Dogfish- "Face me, fish!" * Sharkitten- "Is miniature foe!" * Fishbone- "Is bone. I like it." * Fishbone (Packim dead)- " * Fishbone (ashes)- " * Packim Baggims- "Hello, good friend!" * Rainbow Jellyfish- "Very pretty jelly!" * Rainbow Jellyfish (held)- " * Parrot- "Chatty bird!" * Parrot (held)- " * Parrot Pirate- "It could maybe be a friend!" * Parrot Pirate (held)- " * Seagull- "It has large mouth." * Seagull (held)- " * Seagull (in water)- "Taking small rest, friend?" * Seagull (held, in water)- " * Toucan- "Why does bird fly away from Wolfgang?" * Toucan (held)- " * Cormorant- "Bird smells like fish eggs." * Cormorant (held)- " * Doydoy- "Love small dumb bird!" * Doydoy (held)- " * Doydoy Nest- "Where dumb friends sleep." * Doydoy Feather- "To remember nice bird by." * Doydoy Egg- "Protect tiny bird." * Hatching Doydoy Egg- " * Fried Doydoy Egg- "This make Wolfgang feel sad." * Baby Doydoy- "Wolfgang feels... maternal." * Baby Doydoy (held)- " * Teen Doydoy- " * Teen Doydoy (held)- " * Wobster- "I respect shellbeast's powerful claws." * Fishermerm- "I will arm wrestle!" Mobs - Tallbird family 基本遊戲 * Tallbird- "Is tallest bird!" * Tallbird Nest (empty)- "The nest is empty" * Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "That's quite an egg!" * Tallbird Egg- "There is bird inside." * Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "Cooked bird. Good for breakfast!" * Hatching Tallbird Egg- "Little bird is trying to get out." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "This egg is too crunchy." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "Is too hot for little bird!" * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "Bird is like ice cube!" * Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "I wait for bird." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "Bird comes soon." * Smallbird- "Is very small bird." * Smallbird (hungry)- "Small bird is hungry." * Smallbird (starving)- "Small bird will die from starving." * Smallish Tallbird- "Hah! Not so tall." * Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "Is hungry, and noisy." * Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "Is hungry, noisy and angry!" * Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- "What I do to deserve this?" Mobs - Bosses 基本遊戲 * Treeguard (Leif)- "Is wood man!" * Spider Queen- "Oh no! Walking bug-house!" * Spiderhat- "Is like smooch from giant bug." * Deerclops- "He looks mightier than me" * Deerclops Eyeball- "Yuck yuck yuck!" * Ancient Guardian- "Strong! Like me! I like him!" * Guardian's Horn- "Is trophy from mighty foe." 巨人王朝 * Bearger- "Wolfgang not want to fight big bear." * Thick Fur- "Is like hair on Wolfgang chest." * Moose/Goose- "Very strange creature." * Moose/Goose Egg- "Breakfast for whole family!" * Mosling- "Mmmm. Is still breakfast, I think." * Down Feather- "Tickle tickle tickle!" * Dragonfly- "I confuse: is dragonfly or a dragon-fly?" * Scales- "Glowy scales." *Lava Spit (hot)- "Is hot mouth germs." *Lava Spit (cool)- "Is cold, hard mouth germs." 多人版饑荒 * Bee Queen- "Is giant lady bee!" * Bee Queen Crown- "Makes Wolfgang feel special." * Klaus- "Wolfgang is not naughty! He is MIGHTY!" * Klaus (second form)- "Do not hold back! Wolfgang can take you!" * Stag Antler- "Is very special antler!" * Toadstool Cap- * Toadstool Cap (hole)- * Toadstool and Misery Toadstool- "Bah! Frogman was hiding like coward!" * Sporecap and Misery Sporecap- "Tall mushy-room looks very bad!" * Boomshroom and Misery Boomshroom- "Is dangerous mushy-boom!" * Shroom Skin- "Is squishy yucky frogman skin!" * Reanimated Skeleton- "Skeleton should not be walking!" * Bone Snare (Reanimated Caves Skeleton and Ancient Fuelweaver)- "Wolfgang does not like bones!" * Ancient Fuelweaver (hitting Shadow Shield)- "Strong bubble protects beast!" * Woven Shadow- "I do not like it!" * Bone Armor- "Is scary strong bones." * Bone Helm- "Puts scary pictures in Wolfgang's head." * Shadow Thurible- "Is for monster control." * Shadow Thurible (out)- "Swingy burnies has gone out!" 船難 * Palm Treeguard- "Tree man! Fight me!" * Quacken- "I will punch you!" * Quacken Tentacle- "You have many arms!" * Chest of the Depths- "It dropped something." * Quacken Beak- "Wolfgang is very proud of bird souvenir!" * Sealnado- "What might!" * Sealnado (failed attack)- " * Sealnado (seal form)- "Ha ha! Is good friend." * Turbine Blades- "What good is blade that does not cut?" * Magic Seal- "Why is sticky?" * Tiger Shark- "Ready yourself for battle!" * Eye of the Tiger Shark- "Is giving me dirty look." * Shark Gills- "Perhaps now Wolfgang can breathe underwater? No, perhaps not." Mobs - Other 基本遊戲 * Maxwell- "A fancy suit is no match for my muscles!" * Pig King- "Ha! Is good people!" * Wes (trapped)- "Is puny man trapped by statue men." * Abigail- "Are you friendly ghost?" * Abigail (failed revival)- "Wolfgang smush heart into ghost girl but nothing happen!" 巨人王朝 *Bigfoot- "Foot is too big!" * Webber (grave)- 多人版饑荒 * Antlion- "Scary monster is friend?" * Antlion (happy)- * Antlion (upset)- * Antlion (paying tribute)- **"Is tribute for a mighty... f-friend." **"Please don't eat me." **"Do not eat Wolfgang's friends, please?" * Desert Stone- "Is rock for quick trip." * Desert Stone (active)- *Sand Spike- *Sand Castle- * Glass Spike- "Spike is glass now." * Glass Castle- "Wolfgang could crush little castle." 船難 * Yaarctopus- "Greetings, strong friend! Let us trade!" Other Players ( only) Wilson * Generic- "Is tiny egghead-man, %s! Hello!" * Attacker- "Does weak science man want to fight?" * Murderer- "%s stands no chance against Wolfgang!" * Reviver- "%s is nice, crazy man." * Ghost- "Ha ha! Big brain did not save you. I will go get heart." * Firestarter- "Wolfgang thought he could trust %s!" Willow * Generic- "Is tiny torch-lady, %s! Hello!" * Attacker- "Wolfgang is burning to fight!" * Murderer- "%s is no match for Wolfgang!" * Reviver- "%s is very nice, when not light moustache on fire." * Ghost- "Do not hurt, torch-lady. Wolfgang get heart!" * Firestarter- "Is not big surprise." Wolfgang * Generic- "Is strong, handsome %s! Hello!" * Attacker- "%s will make a worthy fight!" * Murderer- "We will see who is best Wolfgang! Raaa!" * Reviver- "%s is nice man. Like me! Ha ha." * Ghost- "World needs more %s! I will get heart!" * Firestarter- "Wolfgang cannot trust even himself not to light fire!" Wendy * Generic- "Is very tiny, scary %s! H-hello!" * Attacker- "Ah! Creepy girl is try to fight me!" * Murderer- "Creepy girl is killer! Attack!" * Reviver- "%s is nice little lady. But still scare Wolfgang." * Ghost- "Please no hauntings, %s! Wolfgang will get you heart!" * Firestarter- "Oh no. Creepy girl is trying to burn us!" WX-78 * Generic- "Is tiny robot, %s! Hello!" * Attacker- "Metal man wants to rock'em and sock'em!" * Murderer- "%s is killer robot!" * Reviver- "%s is nice person. Deep down." * Ghost- "Robot %s is broken! Wolfgang rub heart on problem." * Firestarter- "Robot trying to kill fleshypeople again, maybe?" Wickerbottom * Generic- "Is strong brain-lady! Hello, tiny %s!" * Attacker- "Ha ha! %s should not pick a fight with dumb books!" * Murderer- "%s is killer!" * Reviver- "%s smell like mothballs and kindness." * Ghost- "Wolfgang will get raw pump-y heart for you!" * Firestarter- "Strong brainlady probably know what she's doing with fire." Woodie * Generic- "Is beard! Hello!" * Attacker- "Does beardman %s want to fight?" * Murderer- "Drop axe and fight, beardman!" * Reviver- "%s is nice man with magnificent beard." * Ghost- "Wolfgang will get heart for you, beard!" * Werebeaver- "The beard ate %s!" * Ghost Werebeaver- "Still have good moustache, %s." * Firestarter- "Be careful! Do not burn, beard!" Wes * Generic- "Is tiny odd-man, %s! Hello!" * Attacker- "Wolfgang does not trust your rosy cheeks, %s." * Murderer- "Ah! Is killer clown! %s!" * Reviver- "%s is nice, weird little man." * Ghost- "Wolfgang will go get heart for odd clownman!" * Firestarter- "You are looking very guilty, clownman." Maxwell * Generic- "Is tiny frail-man, %s! Hello!" * Attacker- "Does fragile %s want to fight? Ha ha! Is funny." * Murderer- "%s has not changed. Killer!" * Reviver- "%s is one of us. Ha ha! Yes!" * Ghost- "%s is friend of Wolfgang. He will get raw heart." * Firestarter- "Is dastardly plan with fire, %s?" Wigfrid * Generic- "Is very strong %s! Hello!" * Attacker- "%s will make a worthy fight!" * Murderer- "Stronglady %s is killer!" * Reviver- "%s is nice, stronglady." * Ghost- "World needs stronglady! Wolfgang will get heart!" * Firestarter- "Why starting fires, stronglady? To fight them?" Webber * Generic- "Is tiny monster-child, %s! H-hello!" * Attacker- "Ah! Tiny child is try to fight me!"" * Murderer- "Monster child %s is killer! Wolfgang is run!" * Reviver- "Creepy monster-%s is nice kid." * Ghost- "Who squish small bug boy? Wolfgang will smash back!" * Firestarter- "Please no. Please no burnings!" Winona * Generic- " * Attacker- " * Murderer- " * Reviver- " * Ghost- " * Firestarter- " Other (Mod Characters) * Generic- "Is tiny %s! Hello!" * Attacker- "Does %s want to fight?" * Murderer- "%s is killer!" * Reviver- "%s is nice person." * Ghost- "Wolfgang will get raw pump-y heart for you!" * Firestarter- " Food - Meats 基本遊戲 * Egg- "Poor birdy." * Egg (cooked)- "Yum!" * Monster Meat- "It is not looking like food." * Meat- "Meat makes me strong!" * Morsel- "I need more meat!" * Cooked Monster Meat- "I still do not want to eat this." * Cooked Meat- "I made meat good with fire!" * Cooked Morsel- "It is even smaller cooked!" * Monster Jerky- "Look like leather, taste like leather." * Jerky and Small Jerky- "Looks like leather, taste like meat!" * Leafy Meat- "What is this? Meat for baby man?" * Cooked Leafy Meat- "Is slightly better now." * Drumstick- "Leg meat for make legs more strong." * Fried Drumstick- "Eat off bone is good." * Fish- "Is fishy." * Cooked Fish- "Meat from water still make Wolfgang strong." * Eel- "I must cook this!" * Cooked Eel- "I have cooked it." * Koalefant Trunk- "Is floppy nose." * Winter Koalefant Trunk- "Is floppy hairy nose." * Koalefant Trunk Steak- "Is cooked nose." * Frog Legs- "Is delicacy in my country!" * Cooked Frog Legs- "Is mostly taste like chicken." * Batilisk Wing- "Is all hairy and gross" * Cooked Batilisk Wing- "Crispy!" 船難 * Dead Dogfish- * Dead Swordfish- "It was a good fight." * Tropical Fish- "Is pleasant little fellow." * Dead Jellyfish- "It stood no chance." * Cooked Jellyfish- "Jelly looks tasty now." * Dead Rainbow Jellyfish- "Good looking jelly is no look so good." * Cooked Rainbow Jellyfish- "Food is many pretty colors!" * Dried Jellyfish- "Jerky is tough, like Wolfgang!" * Raw Fish- "Lump of stinky protein." * "Ballphin Free" Tuna- "I will open with bare hands!" * Fish Steak- "Meat from water still make Wolfgang strong." * Fish Morsel- "Tiny fish lump for eating." * Cooked Fish Morsel- "Looks better now." * Limpets- "Is snail? Maybe." * Cooked Limpets- "It is slimy going down." * Mussel- "My muscles... much bigger!" * Cooked Mussel- "Mussels become protein for muscles!" * Roe- "Is eggy." * Cooked Roe- "Little eggs is stink less now." * Neon Quattro- "Ha ha! Scales is chilly!" * Cooked Neon Quattro- "Toasty fish is good muscle fuel." * Pierrot Fish- "Little fish is very dry!" * Cooked Pierrot Fish- "Little fish will make Wolfgang mighty!" * Purple Grouper- "Wolfgang wish he swim like fish." * Cooked Purple Grouper- "Wolfgang will eat tasty fish!" * Shark Fin- "I lost rest of shark." * Dead Wobster- "Wolfgang wish he had fearsome claw hands!" * Delicious Wobster- "Is ready to eat now." * Bile-Covered Slop- "Surely my mighty stomach can handle it!" * Dragoon Heart- "Is mush in my hand." Food - Fruits 基本遊戲 * Berries and Banana- "Is tasty!" * Dragon Fruit- "Is funny looking fruit." * Durian- "Is spiky smelly fruit." * Pomegranate- "Look like smartypants' brain." * Roasted Berries- "Is more tasty!" * Cooked Banana- "Is warm and tasty!" * Prepared Dragon Fruit- "Is cooked but still look funny." * Extra Smelly Durian- "Now is hot spiky smelly fruit." * Sliced Pomegranate- "Ha ha ha! I cook brain! Not so smart now." 巨人王朝 * Watermelon- "So many seeds." * Grilled Watermelon- "I cook seeds out of melon." 多人版饑荒 * Juicy Berries- "Is extra sweet and juicy!" * Roasted Juicy Berries- "Sweet, juicy berries is ready for eating!" 船難 * Coconut- "I will crush this with bare hands." * Halved Coconut- "Wolfgang had no problem cleaving hard shell apart." * Roasted Coconut- "Coconut is cooked." Food - Vegetables 基本遊戲 * Corn- "Is corn. What expect?" * Popcorn- "Pop pop pop! Ha ha, funny corn." * Carrot (planted)- "Is hiding?" * Carrot- "Is food. I guess." * Pumpkin- "Is big as head of weakling man! Not Wolfgang head." * Eggplant- "Is not egg!" * Roasted Carrot- "Is not more like meat after do cooking." * Hot Pumpkin- "I cook your head, puny man! I am strongest Wolfgang." * Braised Eggplant- "Has no yolk! Yolk is strongest part!" * Red Cap- "Oh! Is Pretty and shiny!" * Green Cap- "Is for salads. Blech." * Blue Cap- "Is good for me, I think." * Cooked Cap- "Is not same." * Glow Berry- "Pretty light." * Lichen- "Tastes terrible." 巨人王朝 * Cactus Flesh- "Spiky plant meat." * Cooked Cactus Flesh- "Is safe now." * Cactus Flower- "Is not worth it." 多人版饑荒 * Lesser Glow Berry- "Nice little light." 船難 * Seaweed- "A weed, from the sea." * Roasted Seaweed- "Wolfgang's strong stomach will destroy this!" * Dried Seaweed- "Is edible." * Sweet Potato (planted)- "Sweet potato is quite cute." * Sweet Potato- "Very sweet!" * Cooked Sweet Potato- "Is ready to eat!" * Coffee Beans- "Tiny beans give Wolfgang strength!" * Roasted Coffee Beans- "I will ingest and absorb its power!" Food - Crock Pot 基本遊戲 * Bacon and Eggs- "Food has yolk! And meat! More strong!" * Butter Muffin- "Wolfgang did not know about bug muffin. I will taste." * Dragonpie- "Pie made of funny red fruit." * Fishsticks- "Ha ha, is funny name." * Fish Tacos- "Wolfgang hope is not too spicy for Wolfgang." * Fist Full of Jam- "Oozes like tiny enemy I crush in hand." * Froggle Bunwich- "Is sandwich with tasty leg meat." * Fruit Medley- "Is cup of teensy fruits." * Honey Ham- "Big meat with sweet is good meat." * Honey Nuggets- "Small meats with sweet still is good meat." * Kabobs- "Eat off stick is good." * Mandrake Soup- "Little plant man is for make soup!" * Meatballs- "Ball of meats make me strong!" * Meaty Stew- "Is stew full of strong meat." * Monster Lasagna- "Taste like hairs and meats with noodle." * Pierogi- "Wolfgang love pierogi!" * Powdercake- "Is made of nothings!" * Pumpkin Cookies- "Is tasty cookie." * Ratatouille- "Is food. Sort of." * Stuffed Eggplant- "I make yolk of other foods." * Taffy- "Is taffy for crushing!" * Turkey Dinner- "Is good feast of bird meat." * Unagi- "Food makes me mighty!" * Waffles- "Why does bread have holes?" * Wet Goop- "Wolfgang ruin food!" 巨人王朝 * Flower Salad- "Is not spinach, but maybe still work!" * Guacamole- "Wolfgang does not trust green mush." * Ice Cream- "Well, is Sunday after all." * Melonsicle- "Ha! Melon on a stick." * Spicy Chili- "Haha, nothing is too spicy for Wolfgang!" * Trail Mix- "Berries and nuts, berries and nuts!" 多人版饑荒 * Jellybeans- "Little tiny taste beans." 船難 * Banana Pop- "Wolfgang can eat in one bite!" * Bisque- "It will fuel powerful punches!" * California Roll- "Get in Wolfgang's stomach!" * Ceviche- "It will be better in Wolfgang's belly!" * Coffee- "Wolfgang likes to raise pinky when drinking." * Jelly-O Pop- "Looks like candy, but tastes like meat!" * Lobster Bisque- "Seems fancy." * Lobster Dinner- "A meal fit for Wolfgang!" * Seafood Gumbo- "This will make very strong Wolfgang!" * Shark Fin Soup- "Is small shark inside?" * Surf 'n' Turf- "Very good." * Fresh Fruit Crepes- "Manly midmorning brunch." * Monster Tartare- "Blech!" * Mussel Bouillabaise- "It belongs in Wolfgang's mouth." * Sweet Potato Souffle- "Wolfgang will eat!" * Caviar- "Little eggs make Wolfgang feel like big, important man." * Tropical Bouillabaisse- "Wolfgang does not know what to call this." Food - Other 基本遊戲 * Seeds- "Too small to eat." * Carrot Seeds- "Seeds is too small." * Corn Seeds- "Is seeds for grow corn." * Dragon Fruit Seeds- "I use this to grow funny fruit." * Durian Seeds- "Tiny baby spiky fruit plant." * Eggplant Seeds- "Teensy fake egg plant." * Pomegranate Seeds- "Is piece of brain?" * Pumpkin Seeds- "This grow food size of wimpy head." * Toasted Seeds- "Fire make bigger, can eat now." * Honey- "Is yum!" * Butterfly Wings- "No fly without wings!" * Butter- "Is buttery, and taste like insect." * Rot- "Is ball of yuck!" * Rotten Egg- "Stinky!" 巨人王朝 * Roasted Birchnut- "Wolfgang cook tree out of nut." * Electric Milk- "Milk for muscles!" * Watermelon Seeds- "Maybe this grows into a tasty snack?" 多人版饑荒 * Phlegm- "A ha ha ha! Boogers! Oh ho ho!" * Royal Jelly- "Sticky power goo!" 船難 * Blubber- "Is not muscle." * Brainy Matter- "Heh heh. It squish under Wolfgang's touch." * Sweet Potato Seeds- "Seeds would taste better if they were a sweet potato." Misc Items 基本遊戲 * Abigail's Flower (held and stage 1)- "Is pretty." * Abigail's Flower (stage 2)- "Little flower gives Wolfgang the 'heebie jeebies'." * Abigail's Flower (stage 3)- "I do not like." * Abigail's Flower (ready, held)- "Is making Wolfgang scared!" * Abigail's Flower (ready)- "Does it want to fight?" * Blueprint- "Pretty pictures!" * Gears- "Ah ha! Who is bigger muscles now?" * Gears (refusing to eat)- * Ashes- "Is skeleton of fire." * Red, Blue, Yellow, and Orange Gem- "Pretty rock." * Green Gem- "Is pretty and not be crushed. Like me!" * Beard Hair- "Gross. These are not from my face." * Manure- "Smelly!" * Guano- "More poop." * Graveyard Trinkets- "Is junk, I think." * Slurper Pelt- "It's still moving!" * Dwarf Star- 巨人王朝 * Webber's Skull- "I crush skull!" * Bone Shards- "Wolfgang crush into even smaller bones!" 多人版饑荒 * Blueprint (rare)- "Very, very fancy pictures!" * Pile o' Balloons- "Wolfgang will make balloon muscles." *Balloon- * Codex Umbra- "Wolfgang is glad he cannot read!" * Fur Tuft- "Fur from bear?" * Sketch- "Picture will help Wolfgang carve nice rocks!" * Steel Wool- "Is like my arm hair." * Leaky Teacup- "Beard will not like such pictures." * White and Black Bishop, Knight, and Rook- "Junk from braingame!" * Bent Spork- "Is still good!" * Toy Trojan Horse- "Wheeled horsey!" * Unbalanced Top- "Could give it a spin." * Back Scratcher- "Wolfgang's arms too thick to reach back." * Beaten Beater- "Is fun to crank." * Frayed Yarn- "Will take to fragile man. He always talk about 'pulling strings'." * Shoe Horn- "Wolfgang does not know which end to blow." * Lucky Cat Jar- "Kitty has nice round tum." * Air Unfreshener- "Smell like laundry." * Potato Cup- "Is cup made of potato, I think." * Wire Hanger- "Is skinny and bendy, like clownman." * Blue Moonlens- "It small, but not crushable." * Green Moonlens- "Is never blinking." * Red Moonlens- "Marks Wolfgang's way, and good weight for squats!" * Orange Moonlens- "Tiny rock watches Wolfgang wherever he go." * Purple Moonlens- "Is creepy, but maybe Wolfgang not get lost so much now." * Yellow Moonlens- "Hmm, maybe Wolfgang try shotput?" * Iridescent Gem- "Is very nice little stone." * Moon Caller's Staff- "Tiny stick make big cold!" *Polar Light- "Is cold! Wolfgang will punch!" * Shadow Atrium- "Wolfgang is not shaking! Is manly flexing!!" * Beach Toy- "Is not for head." * Crumpled Package- "Is treasure from pool." 船難 * Venom Gland- "Is weapon of cowards." * Dubloons- "It dents when crushed between Wolfgang's powerful jaws!" * Hail- "Is cold." * Message in a Bottle- "How did message get in there?" * Spoiled Fish- "Is good no more." * Snake Oil- "Good for shining Wolfgang's muscles!" * Orange Soda- "This should not be for drinking." * Voodoo Doll- "Wolfgang does not like the look of that." * Ukulele- "It does not fit in Wolfgang's big hands." * License Plate- "I do not know what this is." * Ancient Vase- "Maybe vase was pretty once, but is broken now." * Brain Cloud Pill- "Wolfgang is not the type to eat loose pills." * Wine Bottle Candle- "Looks much too dry." * Broken AAC Device- "Whatever it was, is broken now." * One True Earring- "Maybe it belongs to nice lady?" * Old Boot- "Tough leather is difficult to chew." * Sextant- "Wolfgang loves these things!" * Toy Boat- "Wolfgang will not fit!" * Soaked Candle- "It is the perfect amount of dampness." * Sea Worther- "Metal doodad is fun to play with." * Iron Key- "Boring key!" * Bone Key- "Spooky key!" * Golden Key- "Pretty key!" * Tarnished Crown- "Crown is falling apart!" Adventure Mode 基本遊戲 * Failed- "Next time I will be mightier!" * Obelisk (sane, down)- "Hah. I step over tiny obstacle." * Obelisk (insane, up)- "Is in my way." * Obelisk (sane, up)- "Is beautiful." * Obelisk (insane, down)- "Is hiding underground." * Ashes of Divining Rod- * Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base)- "Is funny rod thing." * Divining Rod- "Is robot box." * Divining Rod (cold)- "The robot box is talking." * Divining Rod (warm)- "Ha! That is good one, robot box!" * Divining Rod (warmer)- "Robot box is getting angry..." * Divining Rod (hot)- "Robot box is scaring me!" * Divining Rod Holder- "What is purpose?" * Divining Rod Holder (ready to unlock)- "It looks like it needs a large key." * Divining Rod Holder (unlocked)- "Rod thing is on!" * Maxwell's Door- "Is mouth door! Say 'Ahhhhh!'" * Maxwell's Phonograph- "Is box that sings!" * Maxwell's Light- "Scary light!" * Maxwell Statue- "Man is rock now! Very tricky..." * Maxwell's Tooth Trap- "Whoever put this is bad fella!" * Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- "Whoever activate this bad fella!" * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap- "Is ball full of anger mosquitoes." * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap (went off)- * Sick Worm Hole- "Is not looking very good." * Nightmare Lock- "Scary lock!" * Nightmare Throne- "Scary chair!" * Male character on Nightmare Throne- "Scary chair scare him!" * Female character on Nightmare Throne- "Scary chair scare her!" * Other character on Nightmare Throne- "Scary chair scare it!" 多人版饑荒 * Maxwell Statue- "Ha ha! Looks just like Wolfgang's new friend!" Announcements 基本遊戲 *Generic- "What is this thing?" *Freedom- "I am free! Strong freedom!" *Freezing- "Brrr, is frosty!" *Turning Winter- *Battlecry- "I will punch you!" *Battlecry (prey)- "Stomp! Stomp! Stomp!" *Battlecry (Pig)- "I am sorry, my friend!" *Battlecry (Spider)- "Die, evil scary bug!" *Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- "I am still stronger, scary bug!" *Leaving combat- "Ha! I win!" *Leaving combat (prey)- "You keep running!" *Leaving combat (Pig)- "I forgive you, pig man." *Leaving combat (Spider)- "He ran away from me." *Leaving combat (Spider Warrior)- "He knows I am stronger." *Activated a Bee Mine- "Bees! Nasty stinging bug men!" *Dusk- "The scary time is coming soon." *Entering light- "I can see again!" *Entering darkness- "I cannot see! I am scared!" *Doing things in the dark- "Help me! It is dark!" *Failed to do something- "I am not mighty enough to do that." *Failed to craft something- "I need to gather more things to make that." *Trying to sleep during the day- "Is too bright for sleep." *Trying to sleep during day in a cave- "Is creepy in cave." *Trying to sleep when too hungry- "My mighty belly does not allow that!" *Trying to sleep near monsters- "That's too dangerous." *Trying to give item to busy mob- "The Mighty Wolfgang will try again soon!" *Hounds are coming- "I hear puppies!" *Depths Worms are coming- "Earth is tremble beneath Wolfgang's mighty feet!" *Deerclops is coming- "That sounded big!" *Inventory full- "My mighty arms can carry no more." *Eating- "Yum!" *Eating (stale food)- "Tastes funny." *Eating (spoiled food)- "Ew! Tastes like garbage!" *Eating (painful food)- "Oooooh. I have belly ache." *Hungry- "My mighty belly is empty!" *Earthquake- "Ground is shake. Wolfgang hate shaking ground." *Turning from Normal to Wimpy - "I am not feeling so good." *Turning from Normal to Mighty - "I AM MIGHTY!" *Turning from Mighty to Normal - "I need to fill my mighty belly again!" *Turning from Wimpy to Normal - "Wolfgang is better." *Exiting a cave- 巨人王朝 *Lightning miss- "Lightning is weak compared to Wolfgang clothes!" *Overheating- "Hah, is sticky and hot!" *Tree Shelter- "Wolfgang hide under tree." *Wetness (low)- "Water time." *Wetness (medium)- "Wolfgang does not like bath time." *Wetness (high)- "It is like sitting in pond." *Wetness (highest)- "Wolfgang is maybe now made of water." *Dropping tool while wet- "Is too slippery for holding!" *Smoldering item- "Is almost on fire." *Burnt- "Burny is not fair!" *Giant arrival- "Sound like big strong man coming." *Trying to sleep on fire- "Is too hot for sleeping." 多人版饑荒 *Battlecry (Deer)- "I will make fight quick!" *Blueprint already known- *Encumbered (carrying heavy object)- **"Muscles... will be sore... tomorrow." * Refusing to eat Eternal Fruitcake- * Sinkhole warning- "Ground is crumble beneath might of Wolfgang!" *Cave-in warning- "Sky is fall soon." * Klaus summoning Krampii- "Wimpy monster has called for help!" * Loot Stash (wrong key)- "Is not right key!" * The Lazy Deserter (teleported)- "Wolfgang is here!" *Atrium destabilizing- **"Wolfgang does not like dark cave." **"Monsters is coming!" **"Wolfgang wants out of cave!" *Ruins regeneration- "Monsters is back!" *Structure occupied- *Unable to give item (busy)- "Please give Mighty Wolfgang your attention!" *Unable to give item (dead)- *Unable to give item (inventory full)- "Make room for Wolfgang's presents!" *Unable to give item (sleeping)- * Unable to give all items (not enough space)- 船難 *Volcano eruption warning- "Ha ha! Time to fight MOUNTAIN!" *Volcano eruption- *Sea Hounds are coming- "Wolfgang has made new friends!" *Sealnado is coming- "Sound like big strong man coming." *Map border approaching- "Is getting scary!" *Entering map border- "Boat not listening to mighty Wolfgang!" *Exiting map border- "Wolfgang cannot be stopped!" * Riding wave- "I am mighty!" *Boat losing durability- "My ship is weak! I must make repairs." *Boat leak- "I prepare to fight the sea!" *Boat sinking- "I will fight death!" *Crabbit escape- "Little crab has fled. I do not blame it." Exclusive to PS4 * Accomplishment- "I am doing great things with tiny arrow!" * Accomplishment completed- Skins * Formal Set- "I used my special moustache wax." * Survivor Set- "Wolfgang is tough. Lots of muscle." * Shadow Set- "Do not challenge the Mighty Wolfgang!" * Halloween Costume Set- "Wolfgang is large moustache man! Ha ha!" *Rose Set- "Dainty rose make Wolfgang strong, cultured man." Unimplemented * Maxwell's Head- "Scary head is 12 feet tall!" * Deadly Feast- "Look like evil food." * Skull Chest- * Golden Pitchfork- * Boat- "Mighty vessel fights the waters back." * Sunk Boat- "Is broken!" * Tree Clump- "Do not block Wolfgang's way!" * Pig Tent- * Poison Frog- "Coward frog!" * Peacock- "Bird is showing off." Removed 基本遊戲 * Heat Stone- "This round rock is like my head!" * Heat Stone (cold)- "Cold rock is useless!" * Heat Stone (warm)- "It's nice to touch." * Heat Stone (hot)- "Is finally hot enough!" * Bee Box- "Bees!" * Football Helmet- "Is hat for make tackling." * Ice Staff- "Is my cold stick!" * Marble Tree- "Defensive tree here!" * Totally Normal Tree- "Tree is spooky!" * Grave- "Scary! Is probably full of bones!" * Sinkhole- "World has belly button!" * Relic- "It is of no use to me." * Roasted Carrot- "Mushy." * Taffy- "Is sweet candy thing." * Maxwell's Phonograph- "Their musics are bad." * Earthquake- "That doesn't sound good." 多人版饑荒 * Diseased Twiggy Tree- "Is weak. Sickly!" * Diseased Grass Gekko- "It looks worst than before." * Klaus- "If Wolfgang had no eyes, he would not see terrible beast!" 船難 * Speargun- "Spears will shoot now!" * Brainy Sprout- "Wolfgang's brain will punch this brain." * Palm Tree- "Such jovial tree." * Palm Leaf- "Hair from a tree." * Debris- "It's lost its battle." * Volcano- "I am sad to go." * Seashell- "Tiny shell would crush easily." * Seashell- "Tiny shell would crush easily in my hand." * Poison Snake- "No cheap tricks, snake!" * Sea Hound- "I do not trust these sea-doggies." * Blue Whale- "I will eat you!" * Doydoy- "Small dumb bird!" * Doydoy Egg- "Eat raw, good for mighty muscles!" * Fried Doydoy Egg- "Stupidly tasty protein." 你知道嗎？ *Wolfgang's examination quote for Flower Salad may be a reference to Popeye the Sailor Man, who is known for his consumption of spinach that gives him great strength. *His examination quote for Trail Mix may be a reference to this commercial's jingle. *His examination quote for the Eye Bone is a reference to the song (commonly changed to teach children things) Dem Bones. *His quote for WX-78 as an attacker ("Metal man wants to rock'em and sock'em!") is a reference to Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots. *His examination quote for the Splumonkey is the same as a quote said by Pigs when the player is nearby in earlier versions of the game. Category:角色台詞